


The one where Joey is sick

by Robronlover96



Series: Chanoey Oneshots [3]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Caring Chandler, Fluff, M/M, Sick Joey, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Joey’s Sick and Chandler looks after him.





	The one where Joey is sick

 

Joey opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the blinding ache behind his eyes, he felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer. and hit him around the head with it, which also made him feel dizzy. 

His stomach hurt. he felt extremely nauseous, his nose was all stuffed up. his legs and arms aches really badly, his throat was sore. and he had a really bad cough, 

 

But he couldn’t stay at home today, he had to go to an audition. 

even though...he felt like shit, 

 

Joey pulled himself up into a sitting position, and as he did. a searing pain shot through his skull, and a massive wave of dizziness washed over him. 

 

He waited for the dizziness to pass, 

After a few seconds the dizziness had passed. 

 

Joey got out of bed. he got dressed, and then he walked out of his room. and into living room, 

 

And he made his his way over to living room and he slumped down onto the sofa, 

 

“Morning Joe” Chandler said, as he took a sip of coffee.

 

Joey didn’t say anything, he just groaned in response, feeling to tired to actually form a word let alone a sentence. 

 Chandler looked over at his roommate and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly,

he put his coffee down. he stood up from where he was sat, and he walked over to where Joey was. and he stood next to him,

”Are you okay man?” he asked his voice laced with worry “you don’t look too good”  

Joey coughed, 

 "Im fine just a little cough that's all" he said.

 

Chandler gave Joey an unconvinced look,

 

He took his hand and he put the back of it. against Joey’s forehead.

and he winced as he did so,   

 “Oh my god Joe” he said “your burning up”

 

There was a second of silence and then Chandler spoke up again.

”How do you feel?” he asked,

 

Joey sniffed and then he coughed.

”Like shit” he responded truthfully, 

 

Chandler nodded.

”Ok” he said “what are your symptoms?”

 

”My head hurts, I also feel dizzy, I feel nauseous” Joey Said “My legs and arms ache really bad, my throats sore. My nose is stuffed up, and I’ve got a cough”  

 

“Yeah your definitely ill alright” Chandler said, 

 

Joey coughed and he sniffed again. 

 

Chandler nodded,

”Alright c’mon let’s get you to bed” he said 

 

 Joey groaned in response. and he shook his head, 

”I don’t want to go bed” he said, “I want to stay here” 

 

“It’s alright... I’ll get you your duvet and you can lie on the sofa” Chandler said “How about that?” 

 

Joey nodded timidly. 

 

And with that, Chandler walked off in the direction of Joey’s room. 

 

A couple of minutes later Chandler came back out of Joey’s room, Joey’s duvet in his arms,

 

Chandler took the duvet and then he put it over Joey. 

once he had done that, he turned to Joey.

“Do you want anything?” he said,

 

Joey shook his head in response.

”Yeah can you get a bucket" he said,  

 

"Yeah, do you think you might be sick" Chander said. 

 

"Yeah" Joey said,

 

"Ok" he said.

 

and with that, he walked over to the kitchen, and he got a bucket from underneath the sink.

Less than a minute later, he came back over, and he put the bucket down by the sofa. 

 

"Anything else while I'm up" Chander said, 

 

Joey shook his head. 

"No"  he said "i just want you" 

 

 Chandler nodded,

"Ok" he said. 

 

There was a second of silence and then Chander spoke up, 

"Do you want the T.V. on?" he said. 

 

"Yeah" he said, 

 

Alright... what do you want to watch?" Chander said.

 

"Uh... can you put a movie on" Joey responded, 

 

"Yeah of course" he said "Let me guess Die hard"

 

Joey nodded, 

 

and with that, Chandler walked over to the T.V. unit, he got out Die hard, 

he put it in the DVD Player. and then he pressed play, 

 

Once he had done that. He walked back over to the sofa, 

 "Move over" he said motioning for Joey to move over a little. 

 

Joey moved over and then Chandler sat down next to him, 

 

Joey put his head in the crook of Chander's neck. and Chander took his hand and he gently combed his 

fingers through Joey's hair, 

 

And they turned their head and they watched what was on the T.V, 

 

Just over halfway through the movie. Joey's stomach churned violently and he could feel 

his stomach contents rise up his throat,

Joey bolted into an upright position 

 

"Oh my god" Joey said panicking, 

 

Chander turned to his roommate. and he furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered, 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

 

"I'm... I'm going to be sick" Joey managed to get out, 

 

Chandler picked up the bucket from down beside the sofa and he gave it to Joey.

 

Joey put the bucket in his lap, and he gripped onto it. his knuckles turning white, as he did so. 

 

A couple of seconds later Joey doubled over. he gagged a couple of times, and then he dry heaved into the bucket. 

 

Chandler took his hand and he rubbed circles into Joey’s back, as he threw up. 

 

A few minutes later Joey had stopped emptying his stomach contents into the bucket.

Chandler turned to Joey,

”Better?” he Said, 

 

Joey shrugged nonchalantly. 

“A little I guess” he responded. “Not much though...” 

 

Chander nodded and then he took the bucket off of Joey and he put it down by the sofa, 

 

Joey rested his head against Chandler's shoulder. and Chander took his hand and he started

to combed his fingers through Joey's hair again, 

 

And they continued to watch they continued to watch the film.

 

After a few minutes, Chander had noticed his roommates breathing had evened out 

slightly. 

 

Chander looked down and he saw that his best friend/roommate was asleep, 

 

A smile crept onto Chandler's lips. and he continued to combed his fingers

through his roommates hair, like he had done previously.

 

 

A few days later Joey was all better, thanks to some home remedies. And his best friend/roommate looking after him, 

 

 

 

 


End file.
